User blog:Steph32597s/Helpful Tips: How to Respond to the Haters
Hi, guys! Yesterday, I wrote a blog called Important Rant: Haters. Please read that before you read this. I will refer to it quite a bit. So, iin yesterday's blog, I talked about things that haters are. I hit three main points that were connected by an underlying theme. The theme was: "Haters shame people because they are jealous. They feel like they have nothing going for them in their own lives, so they feel the need to criticize everyone else's lives. They are often bullies and/or bullied and they feel like being rude to you is going to make them feel better, only to find out that it accomplishes nothing." Then I briefly explained how to handle the haters. I basically said "ignore them because there is nothing you can do about it." But I think handling them deserves more attention than I gave it. So I am going to set up scenarios and give you examples on how to handle them. I'll write them like scripts and use the admins' names. Scenarios Scenario One: Someone is talking bad about your friend. Hater: Omg! Did you hear that Antonismage cheated on his last girlfriend? You: Do you have any evidence to support that claim? Hater: Yeah! I talked to his ex. In person You: I know for a fact that's untrue. You know why? Because his ex-girlfriend lives in the United States now. Hater: *blinks* Did I say in person? I meant by video chat. You: What's her name? Hater goes silent. You: That's what I thought. Scenario Two: Someone is talking about someone you barely know. Hater: Lyman2 is literally the worst person ever! You: Oh, really? Hater: She's an abusive friend! You: Oh, really? Hater: Isn't she awful? You: I barely know who you're talking about, therefore I have no opinion one way or the other about them. Hater: Don't you trust me? You: (answer their question with a yes, no, maybe, f u, whatever), but I don't care. Scenario Three: You make a comment, but they disagree. You: I think that BlueOtterMystery is a great friend. Hater: I think she's full of herself. You: Actually, BOM often admits that she isn't perfect. Hater: So you think you're perfect? You leave the area because you recognize the stupidity of the conversation. Scenario Four: Someone is hating on you Hater: You're dumb. You: Okay. Hater: Oh yeah? Well, you smell bad and nobody loves you! You: Thanks for letting me know Hater: I bet you sleep around, too. You: You bet? You obviously know me so well. The hater will eventually run out of things to say because you aren't giving them a reaction. Other Responses That Work Responses that work with nearly every situation: *I don't care. *Okay. *Whatever you say. Here are some sarcastic responses: *Oh, wow. *Cool story, bro. *So are you. *So what? *Why do you care? *Thank you. In Conclusion I'll say it again: Haters are most likely jealous people. They are, at the very least, miserable in their own lives. They have nothing better to do. They will hate on anyone and anything, and no matter what you say, they will not stop hating. One day, they will realize that they are making themselves miserable. That is why you try to ignore them. If you can't ignore them, these are some decent alternatives. Haters are sometimes bullies. And when I mean a bully, I mean someone who is being abusive toward any aspect of your health. Most haters are harmless, though. Haters rarely act on their hate. If your hater is also a bully, you should tell an adult about the problem and find some inner strength. Most of the time, a bully, much like a hater, is jealous of you. Thanks for reading, guys! Have a great day! 22:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts